


Window of Opportunity

by Bebe_Effie



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Facials, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, light discipline and dominance, stuck bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bebe_Effie/pseuds/Bebe_Effie
Summary: While trying to get into a building to find a stash of money they're after, Arthur finds himself stuck in a window, no thanks to Bill. Instead of being helpful and pulling Arthur out, Bill embraces his window of opportunity : )
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Bill Williamson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Window of Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> 2020 Kinktober stuff
> 
> Uhhh?? Idk with this one KSJSKJS It sorta turned into its own thing, the Kinktober prompts got a little washed out. Oh well.

“Go on, Arthur.”

Arthur gave Bill an incredulous glare. “You kiddin’ me?” He gestured to the small window of the old building they stood in front of. “I ain’t gonna fit through _that_.”

“You don’t gotta, Morgan; all you need to do is move whatever is keepin’ the damn door closed.” They’d tried to bust the door down, but even Bill couldn’t get it open. When they poked their heads through the open window, they saw that someone had propped a sturdy chair against the door in lieu of using a lock, and then escaped through the window. A cheap way to keep their stash safe in a building with no other entrances or exits.

“We’d have better chances usin’ your Goddamn head to knock the thing down.”

Bill bristled at Arthur. “Just get the door open, Morgan! Hell! You gotta make everything complicated.”

“I ain’t makin’ it complicated, I’m just pointing out the obvious! I ain’t gonna fit in through the Goddamn window, Bill!”

“You’re just tryna make me look _stupid_ , is what you’re doin’.”

Arthur sighed, looked back at the window. It was close enough to the door that he could, in _theory_ , lean in and jimmy the chair out of the way. They’d gone through all the trouble of hunting the damn house down for the stash inside – there was no point in leaving empty handed. “Alright, alright… _fine_.” He shot one last pointed look at Bill and then walked up to the window. He first leaned in slightly and blindly groped at the chair. When that didn’t work, he took off his hat and poked his head into the window.

“How’s it goin’ in there, Morgan?”

Arthur pursed his lips, his fingertips brushing the head of the chair. “Almost got it…” He stood on the tips of his toes to lean in better.

“You’re hardly even _tryin_ ’.”

“Would _you_ like to give this a shot, Bill?”

“I wouldn’t fit in a thousand years.”

“Then you need to shut _up_.”

Bill scoffed, giving Arthur a hand by pushing him further into the window for more reach. “How’s that?”

Surprisingly, it was actually helpful. Arthur managed to get a grip on the chair. He wiggled it until he could pull it free from underneath the doorknob and move it out of the way. “There. Your Goddamn door is open, Bill.”

“Was that so hard?” Bill chided. Seconds later, the door opened and Bill entered the building, looking around curiously. He looked back at Arthur. “The Hell are you doin’? Let’s move, already.”

Arthur tried to set his feet back on the ground, but his toes could hardly even touch it. He tried to push against the outside of the building with his knees and thighs in a fruitless attempt to pull himself out the way he came. “Jesus Christ, Bill…” Arthur wriggled in the window, realizing his gun belt or satchel or _something_ had him wedged in there good, one arm pinned at his side and one arm dangling in front of him. “Thank you _very_ much. I’m _stuck_.”

“No you ain’t.”

“I’m tellin’ you Bill, I’m _stuck_. You Goddamned nearly pushed me through!” Arthur gave his gun belt a tug to see if that was what was keeping him pinned down, but it didn’t make a difference. He exhaled sharply, and looked at Bill. “Don’t just _stand_ there. You got me into this mess.”

“You got in, so you can get back _out_.” Bill started to push against Arthur’s shoulders, stopping when Arthur let out a sharp hiss of pain. “What the Hell did you _do_?”

“My Goddamn arm is pinned, you _moron_. I didn’t do _anything_.”

“Maybe you shoulda watched where you was puttin’ your arm, then!”

Arthur guffawed, rolled his eyes so hard it hurt. “This is _your_ fault, Bill. I _told you_ I wouldn’t fit! Come around and pull me out.”

Bill seethed but came back out to try and help. Arthur felt Bill grip his legs and pull, but he hardly moved. “Might as well make peace with it…” Arthur muttered, “… this window is where I Goddamn live, now. What a mess…” He dangled there uselessly for a few minutes. He jerked to attention when he felt hands run over his ass before gripping his ass cheeks firmly. “What the Hell are you _doin_ ’, Bill?!” Arthur barked sharply.

“I’m just thinkin’… maybe this ain’t exactly a _bad_ thing.”

“ _What_?” Arthur squirmed again, feeling hands run under him, over his crotch. His pants where being undone. “Jesus, Bill! You don’t think there’s a better time to be doin’ this?”

“Loosen up, Morgan. It’ll be _fine_.” Arthur’s pants and drawers were pulled down around his ankles. Bill pushed Arthur’s shirt up as far as it’d go, tucking it under the window to keep it in place. Arthur heard him let out a pleased hum and an amused chuckle. “Been a while since you let me fuck you. Might be good to give you a good fuckin’, see if that improves your Goddamn attitude problem.”

“‘Attitude problem?’”

There was no response right away, not until Bill reappeared in the doorway. He gave Arthur an annoyed expression. “You’ve been treatin’ me like I’m stupid this whole Goddamn day, won’t shut your mouth and treat me with a bit of _respect_. I mean, _I_ found this place, didn’t I? This was _my_ job, and you just started actin’ like I was fuckin’ it up for _you_.” He stopped in front of Arthur. He undid the front of his own pants, pulled his cock out. He was already erect. “You can make it up to me, though. Give it a little kiss, show me how sorry you are.”

“Are you kiddin’?”

“Absolutely not.”

“We can do this after you let me out, Bill.”

“I ain’t lettin’ you out ‘til you do what I Goddamn say.”

Arthur laughed, mostly having a hard time taking Bill’s tone seriously. Admittedly, he found himself growing hard and horny, especially as Bill moved his cock in front of Arthur’s face and waited. He gave Bill one last skeptical look before trying to take it in his mouth. Just as he was wrapping his lips around the head, Bill momentarily pulled his cock away and cleared his throat sternly. “I said _kiss_ it, Morgan. I ain’t said you can suck it, yet.”

“This tone don’t suit you very well, Bill.” Arthur chuckled. He delicately placed his lips on the head when Bill let him near it again, gave it a wet kiss. He kissed along the part of the shaft that he could reach, looked up at Bill from under his brows. “Does that make you feel better? You horny bastard.”

“Keep workin’, Morgan.”

“You’re a real piece of work, Williamson.” Arthur gave Bill’s cock another few smooches just to appease him. With the only hand he had that wasn’t pinned to his side in the window, Arthur gripped at Bill’s balls and massaged them roughly. Bill always seemed to enjoy things a bit rougher than most.

Not long after Arthur started that, Bill slid his cock into Arthur’s mouth. “You can suck it _now_ , Morgan.”

“That didn’t last long,” Arthur managed from around a full mouth.

“Well, you shut your Goddamn mouth and did as you were told, for once.” Bill rested a hand on the wall above Arthur, leaning into him impatiently. Arthur did what he could with the angle he was at, but hanging out of a window wasn’t the prime position for this sort of thing. Bill noticed that Arthur’s struggle to find a good angle on it and let out an annoyed huff. “You can do better than _that_ , Morgan. Don’t half-ass it.”

 _Picky bastard_ , Arthur muttered silently. He repositioned his head in a way that would let him actually work the way he wanted to. He wrapped his lips around the head of Bill’s cock again, running his tongue around and over it. As much as he might gripe about it, Arthur always enjoyed trying to get Bill to come as quickly as he could. The man could hold on for a lot longer than most – whether that was an actual skill of his or a direct consequence of alcohol abuse remained to be seen. But humbling Bill was part of the fun.

He placed his free hand at the base of Bill’s cock, bobbing up and down the first third length of the shaft. He stopped halfway down, his tongue playing with the length in his mouth. Bill watched him carefully, his breath occasionally hitching in his chest. Satisfied that he already had Bill going, Arthur slowly slid his mouth down to the base of the shaft, running his tongue over and around it as he worked his way down. As soon as Bill’s cockhead hit the back of Arthur’s throat, he let out a hiss of pleasure.

“You was always the best at this, Morgan.” Bill purred when Arthur returned his mouth to the cockhead and played with it with his tongue. He ran his fingers through Arthur’s hair absentmindedly, mussing it out of place. “Maybe Trelawney’s got a talented mouth when it comes to words, but no one sucks cock like Arthur Morgan. _Shit_ …”

Arthur pushed his mouth back to the base, holding it there for longer than last time as he fondled Bill’s balls. A mixture of saliva and precum was already running down Arthur’s chin. He started bobbing up and down from the base to the head, eliciting hisses of pleasure from Bill each time. He returned his attention to the cockhead, giving Bill a small throaty groan and looking up at him – a reliable tactic that, as usual, had Bill pursing his lips in an attempt to show some self-control.

“Tryna decide if I should make you wear it or if I should make you swallow it…” hummed Bill, Arthur continuing to flicking his tongue around the cockhead. Arthur didn’t respond, but he had a feeling he knew what option Bill wanted to pick. He gave the cockhead another kiss, almost a bit mockingly, and then returned to bobbing up and down the shaft. After a few minutes, Bill hissed out “ _Fuck_ , Arthur…”

Arthur pulled his mouth away and jerked at Bill’s cock with his hand. “You already gonna come, big guy?” That earned him an annoyed glare, which only made him grin. “Must’ve been a while since you last fucked, huh? Haven’t had you come this quickly in a _long_ time.”

“I ain’t come _yet_ , Morgan, so shut your mouth and get back to work.” Bill pushed back into Arthur’s mouth, stopping him before he could shoot back another comment. This time, Bill rolled his hips with Arthur’s head movements. “I always liked the way you look with a cock in your mouth. You talk so much shit, it’s nice to see you worshippin’ something other than your own damn ego...”

Arthur picked up speed, mostly determined to just shut Bill up. The man talked more shit during sex than when he was plastered. When Bill’s breathing turned ragged and sharp, he pulled out of Arthur’s mouth and gripped at his own cock, stroking at it. Arthur opened his mouth expectantly.

“ _Shit_ …” Bill tensed and his cock and balls twitched as he finally started coming. The first few ropes shot onto Arthur’s face, entirely missing his mouth. It wasn’t until the orgasm started winding down that anything made it into Arthur’s open mouth. Bill milked his cock until the last few globs of come, which barely managed to hit Arthur’s chin, clinging to his stubble. When he finished, he looked Arthur over, breathing hard. He stopped Arthur’s hand when he reached to wipe the jism off his face. “Oh, no you don’t, Morgan. Not ‘til I’m done with you.”

“What?”

“You think I’m gonna fuck one end and not the other?” Bill gave the side of Arthur’s face a pat, careful not to disturb the come. “Hold tight. It’s _your_ turn.”

“We ain’t got time for that too, Bill.”

“Sure we do. I bet you’re hard as a Goddamn rock, you _need_ it.” Bill tugged at his cock to get his second wind started. “Anyway… I ain’t turnin’ down the chance to breed you _and_ teach you to show me more Goddamn respect. You stay right there.” Bill laughed to himself and made for the door before Arthur could say anything else.

“There’s a bed in this _room_ , Bill—” Arthur started pointlessly, cutting himself off. Bill’s mind was certainly made up. “God _damnit_ …” Bill gripped Arthur’s ass cheeks and spread them. He felt Bill run his tongue over his hole before sucking it lightly. His beard brushing against Arthur’s skin gave him goosepimples. “God, with this shit again…” Arthur breathed, dipping his head slightly. “Don’t get carried away back there, Bill…!” He called, his voice cracking slightly. He knew there was no point in saying that. Bill was just going to do what he wanted.

As if to prove Arthur right, Bill doubled down and worked even harder. He moved his tongue in all sorts of patterns, just antagonizing Arthur. He pulled at Arthur’s cock with one hand. “Je- _suhs_ …” Arthur muttered, wiping his face off despite Bill’s order not to, cleaning his hand off on the wall beside him. He was partially glad that he didn’t have to worry about holding himself up. He hated that Bill knew what that shit did to him. “Just _fuck_ me already, you asshole. I didn’t ask for this.”

“And _I_ didn’t ask to be treated like a Goddamn idiot!”

“ _Bill_.” Arthur tried to put a sharp edge in his tone, but he sounded a bit more desperate than anything.

“Alright, alright…” Bill laughed again. He spit on Arthur’s hole, using two fingers to push the glob of spit in and around it. He set his cockhead on the hole, pushing against it until his cockhead slipped through. Arthur grunted with pleasure. “Oh, Arthur, you been gettin’ fucked on the regular, haven’t you?” Bill slid into Arthur with relative ease. “Who you lettin’ fuck you?”

“I don’t see how that’s—” Arthur grunted again as Bill abruptly pushed himself balls-deep, “—any of _your_ business.”

“Been a while since you let _me_ , is all.”

“What, you _jealous_?”

“Shut up, Morgan.” Bill gripped Arthur’s hips. “Can’t believe I have to get you stuck in a window just to fuck you.” He started bucking his hips, picking up speed quickly. With each thrust, Arthur jerked forward and huffed.

“Hah- _aah_ …” Arthur tried to hold himself up with his one free hand, but each thrust had him slipping. _Never been fucked in a window before_ , Arthur thought to himself. _A first for everything, I guess_. Still, he much preferred a flat surface. “Good _God_ , Bill…” Bill slapped one ass cheek and then the other in response, pounding into Arthur. His movements only became more vigorous with each grunt from Arthur.

“You gonna let me fuck you more often or what, Morgan?” Bill demanded breathlessly pushing as far into Arthur as he could with each thrust.

“So long as I ain’t stuck in a Goddamn window…” Arthur lolled his head forward. “Oh, _fuck_ ,” he moaned out a little too pathetically, “ _mmahah_! Oh, God yeah… _Christ_ …” It hadn’t taken Bill very long to find Arthur’s sweetspot. One of Bill’s special ‘talents’ was finding the prostate within the first minute of fucking… and then abusing the Hell out of it. “Don’t s-stop… for nothin’…”

Bill might be lazy in most everything else, but he very rarely skimped out when it came to fucking. Arthur considered it one of Bill’s most redeemable traits; when he fucked, he fucked _hard_ and _fast_. Luckily for Bill, that was just the way Arthur liked it. He felt Bill’s arms wrap around his waist, locking Arthur in close. He fucked into Arthur faster and faster, running his lips along Arthur’s back until he was too distracted to do anything but pant and grunt.

“Aa- _ahhah ssshit_!” Arthur barely even noticed how loud he was crying out until he could feel how hoarse his throat was. “Fuck me like a Goddamn dog, Bill!” He _felt_ like a dog in heat, at least. _Fuckin’ Bill,_ Arthur loured silently, surprising himself with coherent thoughts. _Horny bastard._

“Cock-hungry, ain’tcha…?” Arthur could barely hear Bill’s muffled words. “ _Shit_ , Arthur…” He felt Bill grab at his cock again and worked it furiously. “You comin’?”

Arthur could hardly talk at that point, but he managed out a weak “Just a-fuckin’-bout…” At that, he felt Bill abruptly pull out and the jerking stopped. He was so dazed that all he could do was groan in disappointment, breathing heavily.

“You think… I’m just gonna… let you come _that_ quickly…?” Bill puffed breathlessly. “What’s the Goddamn _rush…_?”

“The Goddamn _rush_ is that I’m stuck in a window! Christ, Bill…”

“Then you ain’t goin’ anywhere, so calm down!”

“I’m gonna kick you in the fuckin’ teeth.”

“No you ain’t.” Bill ran his hands over Arthur’s ass again, doing more groping than anything. He brought his mouth to Arthur’s balls, sucking on one and then the other, his beard tickling Arthur’s inner thighs. He steadied himself by holding onto one of Arthur’s legs with one hand, but used his other to massage Arthur’s hole. He pushed a few fingers in, starting slow and methodical.

Arthur wanted to scream in frustration. He was so close… of course Bill has to play his little games. It felt good, but they both knew it wasn’t going to make him come. “You’re makin’ me angry, Bill, you really are…” Arthur wished he could reach down and masturbate himself, but the only hand he had on the other side of the window was pinned in such a way that all he could really do was splay his hand out near his waist.

Bill fingered Arthur’s hole, pushing his fingers down to the very last knuckle. He drew his fingers in and out, occasionally lifting his head to spit some extra lubrication. “Mmm, I’ve missed this hole…”

“ _Bill_ …”

“What? I’m bein’ serious.”

“If you’ve missed it so Goddamned much, why don’t you actually _fuck_ it?”

“’Cus I like to see Arthur Morgan squirm.” Bill pushed his fingers in to the knuckle, this time wiggling them about like he was trying to pet something. Just like that, he found Arthur’s sweetspot again and earned a cry of pleasure from him. He massaged the spot slowly, not putting too much pressure on it, seemingly enjoying Arthur’s pathetic moans of euphoria. When he was satisfied that he’d gotten his way, Bill finally caved.

“ _Yes_ , thank _God_ …!” Arthur felt Bill slip his cock back in. Then he cried out desperately, Bill abruptly and viciously pounding into him like it was the last Goddamn thing he’d get to do. Arthur’s legs locked up and he arched his back. It practically stole his breath away. “Oh-oah, _ah_! O-oh _Christ_ …!” Bill came, not stopping his onslaught until every last drop he had was pumped into Arthur. When he finished, he pulled out and jerked Arthur off with just as much energy until he tensed up and exploded, too. “Fff- _fuck_!” Arthur felt like he was going to fall apart. He so very badly wanted to just lie down.

Bill leaned against the wall next to Arthur when they were both done, trying to catch his breath. Arthur hardly moved, just stayed dangling from the window as he tried to blink the stars out of his eyes. He didn’t try to speak or do anything until he could finally see straight. “Bill…” He drawled quietly, not sure if he was even audible. “Help me out of here, now.” For a moment, he thought Bill hadn’t heard him, but he eventually felt arms wrap around his waist and pull back on him. He winced, but was yanked out before he could even mention that there was some pain. He fell back into Bill, who stabilized him unsurely. Arthur gripped the window sill to keep himself steady, looked back at Bill. “Thank you,” he growled dryly, “it was almost as if you coulda done that the whole time…”

“Lookit what you woulda missed out on though, huh?” Bill did up his own trousers after tucking himself away. He gave Arthur a sharp smack on the ass and headed back into the building. “C’mon, Morgan. Put yourself back together and help me find this stash.”

Arthur looked down at himself. He was a mess. Here was no way he’d be able to go back to came the way he was. He wiped off what he could, trying to redress himself. He called after Bill: “You’re going in the Goddamned window next time!”

“If you wanna fuck me, Morgan, all you gotta do is _ask_.”

“Oh, shut the Hell up.”


End file.
